


first light

by glacecherie



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Coming Untouched, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glacecherie/pseuds/glacecherie
Summary: Mitch has the best he's ever had at 7am in the morning. He also has some feelings, which he's less sure what to make of.





	first light

**Author's Note:**

> I can't title things for shit and I started writing this at 5am and it shows...real horny depression hours yknow?? Enjoy!

Of all the ways they've hooked up, this one is probably Mitch's favourite; a rare off day, still early enough that it's kinda gloomy outside, and Auston fucking him as he's spooned up behind him.   
  
It's cosy and unhurried and really really good, because Auston's actually sorta _sweet_ in the mornings, although he'd never admit it. He's got one hand holding Mitch's thigh back and the other pressed against his chest, holding him close as he can. If Mitch really wanted to read into it he'd say that Auston literally has his hand over his heart, but that isn't really a bros thing to say, so he leaves it.  
  
Also he's kind of incapable of thought when Auston gives a slow, dirty thrust that makes his eyes roll back.  
  
"You good?" He says, voice weirdly soft.  
  
"Fuck off" Mitch pants. "You know I am."  
  
Auston scrapes his teeth over the nape of his neck and _god_ , the way that he's not even fucking Mitch, just grinding deep and unhurried sends sparks shooting straight down his spine.  
  
He wants it to go on forever, nothing to focus on but this and the way Matts' hand has drifted down, resting low on his stomach but not actually touching his dick. It's torturous and his thighs are kinda shaking a little.  
  
"Auston, wanna come." He groans, and even to his own ears it sounds whiny.  
  
Auston pauses sucking at his neck and pulls back with a bite.   
  
Mitch scowls the best he can.  
  
"Don't leave marks!" He hisses as Auston picks up the pace, adding the same filthy grind from earlier to the end of each slam of hips.  
  
"Might be too late." He replies, and kisses it, chaste. "Think you can come like this?"  
  
Mitch fists his hand in the bed sheets and pushes back, tightening his grip so that he can fuck himself back on Auston. He thinks there'll probably be little fingerprint bruises on the insides of his thigh and shudders at the thought.   
  
He whines again, conflicted. He probably _could_ come like this, especially since they got tested and dispensed with condoms and Auston feels so much indescribably closer-  
  
But.  
  
He's a simple man when all is said and done, and he wants his dick touched.   
  
"No." He says, trying to be contrary, but Auston chooses that moment to push in so their hips are completely flush, so it comes out as more of a whimper.  
  
"No? You sure about that?"  
  
"Y-yes."  
  
He's not sure at all. He's outright throbbing and there's precome trickling across his stomach.  
  
Auston strokes him once, a slick, tight thing, pushing his thumb against the head and leaving it there. He's stopped moving completely, save for how his stroking his thumb back and forth so lightly it blurs the line between feeling good and feeling too much. Mitch clenches, shivering, and Auston exhales in a rush.  
  
"Come on, baby" he murmurs. "You gonna try for me?"  
  
Mitch isn't quite sure why that makes his nerves fray even more, but he doesn't really have enough space left in his head to question it, not when he can feel Auston's fingers getting wet from the fleeting little touches to his dick.  
  
He squeezes his eyes shut, wanting more and not even knowing what _of,_ then nodding.  
  
"Okay, _okay_ , I -fuck, _god_ \- I want to, I just. I need you to-"  
  
Mitch pauses as another shake wracks him.  
  
"I can, I just need you to fuck me hard to finish me off, I just need you to- just - god - just. Take what you want."  
  
Auston straight up whimpers, teeth set against Mitch's nape again.  
  
"Okay....christ you're so fucking _hot_ , Mitch you don't even know, you're gorgeous, you're-"  
  
" _Please_." He whispers, the heat already pooled in his stomach igniting when Auston holds him tighter and slams into him.  
  
" _Fuck!_ " He cries, and Mitch feels too overwhelmed to even do anything, content to be used. He wants to mouth at Auston's jaw and suck a mark on his abs and a thousand other things he hasn't even thought of yet. He just  _wants._  
  
Auston fucks into him quicker, grinding at the end of each thrust, and Mitch literally gets white spots dancing behind his eyes.  
  
"Baby, god, you feel so good, you're so fucking good." Auston whispers, and it doesn't seem like he even knows what he's saying, but Mitch basks in it all the same. He's actually aching now, throbbing in time with how quick his pulse is.  
  
"Auston, _please_ -"  
  
"Yeah it's okay, it's okay, you can come."  
  
"No! No, please Matts I want you to come first, wanna -" He pauses, cheeks flaming even though he's literally mid screw. "-wanna feel you come."  
  
"Oh _christ,_ oh fuck, _fuck_ -" Auston moans, slamming in once, twice, then shoving as deep as he can to let go and -  
  
Fucking hell, it feels filthy. He's so full and he can feel Auston coming, wet and hot inside him, making him slicker.  
  
When Auston's hips stutter a couple of times in instinctive pushes, he strokes his fingers down Mitch's cock in a barely there little touch and that is _it_.

He has to bite Auston's forearm just so he doesn't fucking scream, because it feels like he's been lit on fire, and it's so intense it nearly hurts.  Even as each clench down makes him cry out, he can't quite stop, not until Auston reaches up and strokes his cheek, shushing him and turning his head to kiss him.  
  
"Shh, Mitch, it's okay, it's okay." He says, and it doesn't mean anything, but it makes Mitch's breath stop being so choppy. "You were so fucking good, god. It's okay."  
  
They stay like that for a minute, Mitch just letting himself soak up the attention, before Auston shifts and gently pulls out.  
  
Mitch sighs, flinching a little, and Auston kisses his shoulder blade.   
  
"Back in a second, okay?" He says, and Mitch nods and let's himself drift again  They've only been awake an hour and already he's sleepy, fucked into a near goddamn _coma_ , and all before 8am.  
  
When Auston comes back with a wet washcloth he allows himself a minute to admire Mitch. The mess of come on his stomach and thighs, the fingertip shaped marks on his thighs that he traces almost reverently.   
  
The come dripping out of him that Auston runs his fingers through and pushes back inside him.  
  
It makes Mitch want to pose and look pretty for him and kiss him over and over, even though he's not sure if it'd be welcome.  
  
Auston dutifully wipes him down and throws the washcloth back in the direction of the bathroom. Mitch laughs when it lands with a gross, damp sound.  
  
He rolls onto his side and pulls Auston into the right place until he can lay his head on his chest.  
  
"You've ruined me for anyone else." He sighs, and doesn't miss the minute tighter squeeze of Auston's arms it earns him.  
  
"Anyone else?" He asks, voice carefully, transparently steady.  
  
"I meant theoretically, dumbass."   
  
"Hm." Auston sniffs, but he doesn't stop tracing patterns on Mitch's back.  
  
"Was that okay?" Mitch asks, after a pause. "How that, um. Played out. Was it okay?"  
  
"You're seriously asking me if you begging and coming on my cock when I came inside you was okay? You're seriously asking that?"  
  
Mitch feels himself go red all the way up to his ears. He'd roll away in a huff were he not so blissed out he feels all fuzzy around the edges.  
  
"Shut up." He mutters, and Auston laughs, kissing his temple.  
  
"No, I was going to ask you the same thing. Was it as good for you as it was for me?"  
  
Mitch laughs. He's so fucking corny. He'd be so easy to lov-  
  
No. Mitch catches himself. Now is not the time to go there.  
  
"Why, how good was it for you?"  
  
"Best yet."  
  
"Well I guess it was our best yet too, in that case."  
  
Auston sighs.  
  
"Not best of us, dumbass. I meant like. Best I've ever had."  
  
He sounds put out and Mitch isn't quite sure of what to do, because he feels a bit like he's taken a hit to the chest.   
  
Instead of saying anything, he turns in Auston's grasp and kisses him as tenderly as he can manage, hand reaching to squeeze his.  
  
"I guess I'd say the same, then." He whispers, holding eye contact.  
  
Auston pulls him close again and yanks the clean quilt over them.  
  
"Sleep." He says. "We've got a couple more hours."  
  
Mitch lets himself go boneless and listens to Auston's heatbeat until his eyes won't stay open any longer. He doesn't let go of his hand, though. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay so, apparently this is how I spend my evenings now. Writing filth about idiot men. I'm using my degree well. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> [Please be kind, oh god.]


End file.
